1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ceramic powder and to application technologies thereof.
2. Prior Art
A variety of technologies applicable to one""s health have been proposed hitherto, including health appliances using electrodes for supplying weak electric current and health bedding designed to recover one""s health during sleep including bed clothes, sheets and pillows using a magnetic body or aromatic components to obtain magnetic or aromatic medical-treatment effects.
However, the prior art which used a conventional type of power-supply unit or electronic circuit had the disadvantage that the power must be kept in connection during use and the disadvantage of a possible failure of the electronic circuit and the resultant unstable use.
On the other hand, the prior art which used a magnetic body or aromatic components to produce magnetic or aromatic medical-treatment effects involved the disadvantage that the magnetic body or the aromatic components must be changed with frequency, for lack of continuance of the effectiveness, thus involving troublesome works.
The present invention provides ceramic powders comprising powders of not more than 100 mesh which are obtained by forming a mixture including Al2O3 (alumina), SiO2 (silica), FeO (iron oxide), NaO (soda), MgO (magnesium oxide), KOH (potassium hydroxide) and NaCl (sodium chloride) into ceramic, followed by pulverization, mixed with powders of not less than 99% purity selected from a group consisting of V (vanadium), Al (aluminum), Ti (titanium), Cr (chromium), Mn (Manganese), Fe (iron), Co (cobalt), Ni (nickel), P (phosphorus), Cu (copper), Zu (zinc), Y (yttrium), Mg (magnesium), S (sulfur), NFe (iron nitride), BrK (potassium bromide) and IRb (rubidium iodide).
The ceramic powders may comprise at least any two of components of Li, C, N and F; at least any four of components of Na, Mg, Al, Si, P, S and Cl; and Fe, Ni and at least any three of components of K, Ca, Ti, Cr, Mn, Zn, Cu and Co.
Also, the present invention provides a yarn formed of fibers mixing therein the ceramic powders.
In, addition, the present invention provides a cloth to which the ceramic powders are allowed to adhere.
Further, the present invention provides a molded product formed by the ceramic powders being mixed into resin to be molded.
Further, the present invention provides a water conditioner containing therein the ceramic powders. Further, the present invention provides a soil conditioner containing therein the ceramic powders.
According to the present invention, according to which the ceramic powders are produced by atomizing the compound comprising (i) powders of not more than 100 mesh which are obtained by forming the mixture including Al2O3 (alumina), Si2 (silica), FeO (iron oxide), NaO (soda), MgO (magnesium oxide), KOH (potassium hydroxide) and NaCl (sodium chloride) into ceramic, followed by pulverization and (ii) powders of not less than 99% purity selected from a group consisting of V (vanadium), Al (aluminum), Ti (titanium), Cr (chromium), Mn (Manganese), Fe (iron), Co (cobalt), Ni (nickel), P (phosphorus), Cu (copper), Zu (zinc), Y (Yttrium), Mg (magnesium), S (sulfur), NFe (iron nitride), BrK and IRb, the following operation and effects are produced with efficiency.
The ceramic powder produced by atomizing the compound comprising at least any two of components of Li, C, N and F; at least any four of components of Na, Mg, Al Si, P, S and Cl; and Fe, Ni and at least any three of components of K, Ca, Ti, Cr, Mn, Zn, Cu and Co produces the same efficiency as follows.